Falling in Love
by controller-of-darkness
Summary: Kagome is a slave, sent to work in king Inuyasha's palace.he starts falling in love with her. But here are evil creatures lurking in the shadows wanting to take over Inuyasha's kingdom and get rid of him. What will happen? Also appearing Miroku and Sango


Roshni- well this is my 2nd fanfiction  
  
Inuyasha- woo hoo lets celebrate!!!!! (Sarcastic)  
  
Roshni- are you being sarcastic?  
  
Inuyasha- duh stupid!!  
  
Roshni- -glare- well on to my story –still glaring-  
  
---------------  
  
The unbearable heat was beating down on the earth, as if angry at mankind. Everybody was trying to finish shopping, or what ever they were doing, fast, so they could get home and relax. Time appeared to be moving at a snail's pace, refusing to change its speed even by one inch. There were not much people in the town, just a couple, most of them probably at their houses trying to capture a tiny bit of a breeze.  
  
Suddenly a big line of people, all chained one behind the other, came through. Their sunken faces and stooped position made all the little children rush home, hide behind their mothers, or just slowly back away and cover their faces.  
  
Among them was a young girl. She had tangled raven black hair, and pale skin, which had tanned under the baking sun after the long journey. Her eyelids were dropping because of fatigue. Her name was Kagome, and she had just become a slave, just like the rest of the people.  
  
---------------  
  
It was summer, and for an odd reason the heat went up by a lot. Usually summer was warm and not the least bit of humidity was there, but somehow this summer was different.  
  
Kagome's house stood a little away from the town. It was a nice, comfy place to live, not too little, and not too big. The windows were thrown, wide open, to attract the slightest breeze passing by. Her mother sat on a rocking chair, napping, because of the terrible heat. Her father sat in another rocking chair, he too napping, a couple of little snores escaping his mouth.  
  
Kagome was sitting in a chair, reading a book (I am assuming that they had books). Her brown eyes kept moving up to her parents, stealing quick glances before submerging her mind back on to her book.  
  
The sun was glaring down at the people, not letting anyone off the hook. Kagome soon found herself sweating a couple of minutes later, her mind turning off.  
  
Suddenly a harsh knock, awakened her from her mini nap. Her parents were stirring. Kagome got up, and was about to go open the door, when a cranky father of Kagome got up and muttered, "I'll get it." he was ticked off because of rudely being awakened.  
  
Kagome and her mother waited patiently for her father/husband to return so they could get on with the day. She heard her father say hello, but then she heard a scream of agony, and a thud as a body hit the floor. She would bet her allowance (do they have any?) that is was her father who had hit the floor. She ran to her pale-faced, trembling mother, and grabbed her in a tight hug. Her mother hugged her back, tightly.  
  
Suddenly a couple of soldiers entered the living room and grabbed Kagome and her mother. One of the soldiers looked at Kagome's mother and said, "too old."  
  
He then took out his sword, and stabbed it into her heart. Lily (the mother, just making up a name) gasped, her eyes wide open. The soldier dropped her, and she fell to the ground, to her doom. Her hand reached up, trying to grab something to hold to, but there was nothing. There was a thud, as Lily's body hit the floor. Blood spilled out of the wound, and suddenly an eerie stillness took hold of her, a little too eerily still. She was dead...  
  
The soldier holding Kagome turned her around, inspecting her, and said, "This will be a perfect slave."  
  
He wrapped his arm around her waist, and dropped her on his shoulder. Slave...? A confused Kagome thought  
  
She was numb with dread, and fear. You are all alone now, a little voice in her head, stated.  
  
All alone...? Kagome asked herself in her mind, her eyes wide open in fear.  
  
Suddenly a big gust blew through the window, and left a blanket of chills in Kagome's body. It was cold, a little too cold. Kagome's life had just taken a turn for the worst.  
  
---------------  
  
So now she was a slave. She didn't know who she was serving yet, but life for her now would not be a bowl of cherries.  
  
Suddenly a trumpet's sound filled the air. "It's the king!" Kagome heard whispers from the town's people, and a couple of slaves.  
  
A grand chariot rode on the path, as all the villagers parted, showing respect. The ebony wood gleamed in the sunlight, awing its fans. The horses were white, their manes combed to perfection.  
  
The king himself was a perfect picture. She had silver hair, and cute dog- ears rested upon his head. Curious eyes could catch a glimpse of a red kimono on the king's body. His golden eyes beamed at his kingdom.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, trying to catch his eye. His eyes traveled around and suddenly she could see his eyes looking directly into hers. They made eye contact for a fleeting moment, before there was a loud crack of a whip, and pain surrounded Kagome's back. She winced and closed her eyes, trying to banish the pain away, but it lingered, and blood dripped onto her back, and her rag of a kimono absorbed it. That was going to be her first and biggest scar in her life.  
  
When Kagome managed to open her eyes, he was gone, probably back to his luxurious palace.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tug from her leg chain, and she found herself falling. Aw man, now I am going to get whipped again, Kagome thought (I know it doesn't sound like Kagome).  
  
A hand grabbed the back of her kimono, and Kagome found herself on her feet. She glanced behind her and saw a disheveled man around his thirty's. She bowed her head slightly, a silent thank you. He nodded his head curtly, a silent no problem.  
  
Kagome turned her head around, and waited for the moment the soldier, who was leading them, told her where she was going to work for the rest of her life.  
  
---------------  
  
After about an hour of walking, the big line of slaves stopped. Kagome nearly found herself slamming on the back of the slave who was in front of her. The line moved up slowly, and Kagome knew that they were being sent to their masters.  
  
When it was Kagome's turn, she gulped and waited for her life to be bought by some rich family. The soldier looked at the parchment and said, "Ah. You are one of the lucky people to serve our great leader, king Inyasha."  
  
Kagome found herself unable to move, like her feet were super-glued to the ground. "Well you may go now," the soldier said, impatiently.  
  
But Kagome found herself unable to go. Another soldier came up to her, grabbed her by the arm, and pushed her to a group of people. "I see you are coming with us to serve the king," a little girl slave said, smiling, revealing a broken front tooth.  
  
Kagome suddenly found herself feeling fear and rage at the same time. It was he who sent those soldiers and ended the life of her parents. But he could also do the same thing to her. She would have to be careful, just blend in with the other slaves, so nothing would happen to her. –Sigh- what I life she had. This was ten times worse that hell.  
  
---------------  
  
Roshni- so there is my story folks don't be shy and review  
  
Inuyasha- that sucked, you call that a story?!  
  
Roshni- well at least I can write better than you!!  
  
Inuyasha- yeah right... just review so she would shut up and write more of this cra-  
  
Roshni- HEY!!!  
  
Inuyasha- I mean wonderful story –sweating anime style- 


End file.
